Batman: The Origin
'''Batman: The Origin '''is part 1 of a 3 part series in THETHOMAS4's series. It was written in July 2013. Plot Gotham City. It is one of the darkest, dirtiest cities in the U.S.A. Statistics show, Gotham City has the highest crime rate in the entire world. In the 1960s-70s, there was one man in particular who tried helping his city. His name is Dr. Thomas Wayne. Dr. Thomas Wayne held the Wayne Fortune for his generation, Dr. Thomas Wayne has a long family history, but unfortunately, most were money-hungry “scumbags”, as he called them. His Great-Great-Great-Grandfather started a group witch has evolved into successful company; Wayne Enterprises, witch currently has the tallest building in all of Gotham. Thomas lived in a large mansion, called Wayne Manor. It is huge. Three floors, nearly 50 rooms, it’s an amazing place. The scenery is beautiful as well. There’s a waterfall, trees, nice green grass. But you don’t have to travel far to far to get into the dark and dirty Gotham. Thomas lived there with his family, his wife Martha Wayne, and his son young Bruce Wayne. Bruce was 4 year’s old, 1974, on his first Manor-Adventure as his parent’s called it. His parents were having a picnic and Bruce was running around, chasing a rabbit, when it happened. Bruce fell into a cave deep beneath the Manor. The caves were used to transport supplies to military bases during the two World War’s. But now, they were full of only bat’s. “BRUCE!!” His parents yelled as they ran for help. Dr. Thomas Wayne got a ladder and climbed into the hole to save his young son. His son looked terrified. Later, his father talked to Bruce. “What made you so scared down there..? The fall...?” His father asked. “There were big black creatures with wings and red eyes and fangs and they said ‘EEEEEE’!” Bruce said, describing the sight. “It sounds like you just saw some bat’s.” Said Thomas, making the situation realistic. When Bruce was 6, in 1976, the new butler had just arrived from England. Bruce was eager to please, and soon came the butler, Alfred Pennyworth. An actor, a doctor, and more. He soon became good friends with Bruce. They told each other a lot. Nearly everything, But then Bruce had more “Manor-Adventures”. His last one was convincing his parent’s to take him the the “Mask of Zorro!” movie as an 8 year old boy. It was 1978, “The Mask of Zorro!” was playing for one night in Gotham only. That night, they went. Bruce was amazed! He loved the movie! After they went to leave, there was a big lineup at the front door, so they ended up going through the back exit, through a back alley, and up to a street. As they walked, Bruce pretended to be Zorro. That got--unwanted attention. A man named Joe Chill, you’re average mugger and thief, came along. “Your money. NOW!” Said Joe Chill. Chill had a gun, but he had only loaded it with 3 bullets, one for each member of the family. Then, Thomas slowly handed his wallet over. Just as he did, Thomas tried taking the gun from him. That was a mistake, Chill grabbed the wallet, shot Thomas, then ran over to grab Martha’s pearl neckless, he shot her as well. He was about to shoot Bruce too, but he didn’t have the guts. he ran away, as Bruce fell to his knees with his head down, crying. The whole time, he thought one thing: Never again. The police arrived and took Bruce to the station. Bruce’s best friends, Thomas Elliot and Rachel Dawes, came to offer their condolences. “Wow Bruce, first my father dies, then Rachel’s now both you’re parents. What will we ever become?” Thomas asked. There is a really simple answer to that. But I won’t spoil it yet. Just then, Alfred walked in. He hugged Bruce, then walked into Commissioner Gerald Loeb’s office. They talked for a few minutes, and Alfred took Bruce home to Wayne Manor. After Thomas Wayne’s death, Alfred Pennyworth was in charge of the fortune and close friend from Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox got to temporarily hold and manage the company until Bruce was old enough to take it on. A week later, at his parent’s funeral, Bruce met an old friend of his parents, Dr. Leslie Thompkins, she and Alfred both raised Bruce from there on. At age fourteen, Bruce told Alfred and Leslie he wanted to travel the world. But Bruce knew what he was really doing. In 1984, Bruce left for China. Where he would study disciplines of the body, as well as training with professional teachers of the martial arts and mastering many of them. Finally, he sought out the worlds finest detective’s and was surprised by discrepancies between the textbook technique and actual fieldwork. Seven years after his absence, 1991, Bruce returned to Gotham City to find nothing has changed, accept that Thomas Elliot has become a Doctor and Rachel Dawes has gone to law school, Leslie Thompkins is working in Gotham General again and Alfred--is still Alfred. As soon as Bruce returned he had a couple of thing’s on his mind: Wayne Enterprises and his mission. It didn’t take long for him to obtain the company, but he realized the mission would be delayed even longer now for budget purposes, so Bruce got a wig, some glasses, a suit, a fake moustache and a match to put in his teeth. He made a name for himself quickly. Matches Malone. A hired goon for any gangs to hire. Of coarse Bruce returned the money at the end of the day--or donated it to the Wayne Foundation; A charity his mother started for sick kid’s. Matches Malone soon caught the attention of Gotham City’s biggest crime boss, Roman Falcone. He ran the Falcone Crime Family. One night, Matches Malone was out getting and selling matches for info. When 4 goons came out of no where. They put a potatoe sack over his head and zip-tied his hands. When the sack was removed, “Matches” found himself face to face with Roman Falcone. “So. You like killin’ for money eh?” Falcone asked. “No. I don’t kill. I’ll only help capture or beat up.” Matches said. “Well, eh, what if I pay you triple the cash you usually get, would ya kill?” Asked Falcone. “No. Never. I will not become an executioner.” Matches said determinedly. “Oh ya won’t eh? Kill ‘em.” Falcone said. “I don’t think so.” Matches said, he had already escaped from the zip-cuffs and was beating up Falcone’s men. “ You leave Matches Malone alone or thing’s get rough...” Matches said as he walked out the door. When Bruce got home to the Manor he was upset. “What’s wrong Master Bruce?” asked Alfred. “I barley survived Alfred! And the worst part is they weren’t AFRAID of me!” Bruce said. “I still can’t completely understand why you’re going to all of this trouble in the first place!” Said Alfred in his thick English accent. "I need some alone Time Alfred. If you need me, I’ll be in my private study." Bruce sat beside the window and thought. “Justice must come from the darkness for criminal’s. They have to fear who they’re fighting. They have to be afraid. But how...Father. Speak to me. How can I do this to avenge you’re deaths?” Bruce said, talking to a bust of his father. Just then, a bat flew straight through the window and flew onto the bust of Dr. Thomas Wayne. “THAT’S IT! Thank you father! I shall become a bat!” Bruce said in his eureka moment. A few weeks later, Bruce went to Wayne Enterprises, when he entered the basement he got quite a surprise. Two years before Bruce’s return, Lucius found out Wayne Enterprises was manufacturing and selling illegal weapons to the military. Lucius put a stop to it immediately, but there was still weapons and vehicles in the basement. Lucius was down there listing everything to be taken away. “Err uh Mr. Wayne I can assure you we had no idea about this going on until recently but this has since been shut down!” Lucius said in a panic. “Relax Lucius. I was wondering though does any of this come in black...?” Asked Bruce. “Why yes of coarse Mr.Wayne, we’ve got some heavy metal plated armor, kevlar fabric over top, spiked arm bracers, a good functioning utility belt, boots of kevlar--” “--Bullet proof?” Asked Bruce. “Sure is Mr. Wayne. But why? What do you plan to do?” Asked Lucius. “uh spelunking.” Bruce said, witch was partly true. “Plan on catching many bullets down there in those caves Mr. Wayne?” Asked Lucius. They chuckled and continued. “What’s that?” Asked Bruce. “Oh that? Nah, you wouldn’t like that. The Tumbler and the Wayne-Mobile? No...” Lucius teased. Bruce test-drove both. “Hyper-velocity armored plating and a couple missiles on the top, as well as a carbon-fiber engine in the back!” Lucius said as Bruce drove the Tumbler about the basement. They put up some traffic cones, when bruce drove over them, they were crushed! Next they tested the Wayne-Mobile. It was fast, had chain guns that rolled out from the sides and even had led-lined windows and Vibranium-Carbon-fiber armor and booster rocket.It was basically indestructible. “Lucius, listen, you knew my father, and I really feel like I can trust you. So I’m going to be completely honest with you.” Bruce said as he told Lucius everything about what he planned to do. A few weeks later, Alfred was showing Bruce and Lucius the old elevator used during the wars. The elevator was made of wood with ropes to pull it down. The only way to access the cave was through the elevator, witch you entered by playing the correct note an the piano in the den. There was also an old staircase but they are run down and dirty and unreliable. Bruce’s father, Thomas, had hidden the staircase behind some bookshelves. “I suppose I can help construct this cave, but it’ll need a lot of heavy lifting--heavy lifting that I can not do.” Lucius explained. “I can do all the heavy lifting Lucius.” Bruce said. “No, no, Mr. Wayne, I was referring to machine-type heavy lifting.” Lucius said. “So was I....” Bruce replied. Soon enough the cave was constructed, cement platforms, walkways, open areas, a driveway--and entrance/exit for the Tumbler and what Bruce had now re-named “The Bat-mobile”. Even the staircase was repaired and to access the cave through the stairs, all you must do is pull out the correct book on the bookshelf and a large door between the books opens. It’s quite incredible. The entrance/exit was quite amazing as well, there was a long cement path leading to giant black led lined doors. And outside of the doors is an old, closed, dirt road about 3 kilometres away from Wayne Manor and the cave itself. Everything was now in place, and Bruce was ready to begin his journey. His first night, he caught a couple of muggers but besides that nothing. his second and third night to same, but on his fourth, he found evidence that could be proof of Rupert Thorne’s illegal activity as an arm’s dealer in Gotham. Batman took it straight to the 1 cop he trusted most. Lieutenant James (Jim) Gordon. He had just transferred to Gotham from Metropolis. A few days later, Rupert Thorne was thrown in Blackgate Prison. Blackgate Prison is one of the biggest prison’s on the East Coast, the only one that is bigger is Belle Reve in Oklahoma. But rumor had it, the city was planning to build a new prison, and insane asylum, by the initials “AA”. Asylum something. Or Something Asylum. Either way Bruce had a bad feeling about it. One night, Bruce was in his study sitting in the exact chair he decided to be Batman in, the doorbell rang, and when Alfred answered there stood a curious Jim Gordon, trying to figure out who Batman was and he wanted to rule Bruce Wayne out. Bruce threw on his bath robe and grabbed a bottle of wine to act as if he was drunk. “Now Mr. Wayne I understand you’re a busy man, but I’d like to talk to you.” Gordon explained. “About?” Asked Bruce. “The Batman.” Gordon said. “The Batman...? really Jim? Please... I mean I understand I’d have a motive (being my parent’s WERE shot and killed in front of me) but why in the world would I ever dress up as a flying bat and get revenge? My father taught me not to believe in revenge and I don’t, so. Now if you’ll excuse me, i’m going for a dip in my hot tub. Hey, you should invite you’re wife and some other cops, we can have a party!” Bruce said, convincingly. “Um, no thank you Mr. wayne, thank you for you’re time.” Lieutenant Gordon said as he left. “Impressive Master Bruce. My curiosity makes me wonder where he’d be heading next.” Alfred said. “I bet I already know...” Bruce said. Later that night, Bruce Wayne’s childhood friend, Dr. Thomas Elliot or “Tommy” as Bruce calls him, was in his apartment cleaning dishes when the doorbell rang. It was Lieutenant Gordon. “Lieutenant, I--” Began Thomas getting interrupted by Gordon. “--Save it I know you’re The Batman.” Gordon said. “Right. And how do you think I’d afford all these toy’s Batman has, or how come Batman uses a Tumbler and Wayne-Mobile?” Asked Thomas. “For one thing, you’re a doctor, you could easily afford most of it. Another thing, you’re one of Bruce Wayne’s best friends. He could have given you the stuff. Wayne put on a convincing act--convinced me he’s not Batman--but he knows who is. Now spill Elliot. Or I’ll have to take you into custody.” Gordon threatened. “Are you KIDDING ME!? I’M NOT THE BATMAN! IF I WAS I’D BE A LOT MORE CALM, AND I’D WOULDN’T BE YELLING BECAUSE I’M SCARED YOU MIGHT TAKE ME IN!” Thomas yelled. “Alright alright. Calm down, ok? I know you’re not The Batman, but, do you have any idea who is? I’ve interviewed Dent, Sionis, Arkham, Knab, Hunter, O’Leary, Wayne, now you, each time I’ve come up dry. I’m just curious is all Dr. please don’t sue.” Lieutenant Gordon said. “Hehah, relax, I’m not suing you, I understand what you’re doing, it’s right, but next time, don’t freak a guy out, ok?” Said Thomas. “I understand, thank you for you’re time Dr.” Gordon said as he left. Later that week, Lieutenant Gordon was investigating a mugging near Crime Alley (the alley way Bruce wayne's parents were murdered in, nicknamed by the city due to the fact the case was never solved), he found it was almost the same way Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered--having a nice fun night until tragedy strikes. After more investigation, the police finally figured out it was in fact Joe Chill. Gordon decided to phone Bruce Wayne and let him know of Chill's arrest. Bruce decided to come in himself. When he arrived he went into Gordon's office. "Well Lieutenant, you have new information on my parents deaths. What is it?" Bruce asked. "His name is Joe Chill. He's been homeless since he was 19 years old. All he had was his gun. Alot of the time he used the money he got from stealing from people he had murdered was used to get more bullets and food. We have him in custody. Would you like to see him?" Gordon asked. "No. I nev--" Bruce began being interrupted by the phone. Gordon answred it. "This is Lieutenant Jim Gordon. Hello Sergeant. Robert Caldwell was stabbed? You're kidding. His son? I'll be right over." Gordon said, hanging up the phone. "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, could we talk about this some other time?" Gordon asked. "That's alright Lieutenant...I have the information I wanted..." Bruce said, sighing. "Say, what do you think if you come with me? Just for fun." Lieutenant Gordon said. "You know. Sure. Why not. Nothing else to do." Bruce said. So the two got into a police car and drove to Caldwell Mansion. When they arrived, they found Caldwell dead, and his son, who was Bruce's age, Elliot Caldwell in a chair crying. When Elliot saw Gordon he began pleading. "PLEASE LIEUTENANT!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!!" He screamed. "Then why were you're prints on the knife? We sent those prints to the best forensics in the country. You can pull one over men like that Barry Allen in Central City." Gordon explained. "I-I-I DON'T KNOW! I SWEAR!" Caldwell pleaded. The phone rang. It was for Elliot's father. It was another rich man named Martin Kane. When an officer told him of Caldwell's death, he told the officer that they had both recieved death threats and that now, Kane feels like he's next. "I feel like someone did this on purpose." Bruce said. "What's that Mr. Wayne?" Gordon asked. "Oh, nothing Lieutenant, but I think I'll be headed home now, thanks." Bruce said. "Alright then. Have a good one. Oh and Mr. Wayne, about the other day, my accusations--" Gordon said about to apologize "It's fine Lieutenant. Goodbye." Bruce said, leaving the crime scene. Little did anyone know, Bruce was on his way to the cave. A little later, while the police were still at the Caldwell Mansion, Martin Kane was sitting in his private study thinking, worrying. It was getting dark and he felt impending danger. Just then, two men with guns broke into Kane Mansion, shot and killed Martin Kane, and stole his safe. They ran onto the roof and were waiting for a helicopter to pick them up, but as soon as they climbed on the roof, they saw the helicopter crashed the mansions backyard and The Batman standing on the roof waiting for them. "IT'S THE BAT-MAN!!" Said one man. Batman punched the man, then grabbed the other and threw him off the roof, and grabbed the safe. Just then, Lieutenant Gordon pulled in and saw Batman on the roof, running away. "IT'S THE BATMAN! GET HIM!" Gordon yelled. But Batman got away. Gordon went to the door and found Martin Kanes daughter, Kathy Kane, not much younger than Bruce Wayne, on the floor crying. Gordon walked over. "What happened?" He asked the girl. "M-M-M-My fathers been-s-shot!" The girl sobbed. Meanwhile, Batman was driving back to the cave in his Bat-Mobile. He broke open the safe and found all the papers needed to own Kane Industries. It was signed to a man named Alfred Stryker. Alfred Stryker was another rich man who began to lose money, he wanted these men to fund his company, Ace Chemicals, but everyone declined, so he decided he'd murder them. Batman then tuned into a police frequency in the Batmobile. He heard an officer say Kathy Kane was going to Stryker Manor to warn Alfred Stryker. Batman quickly turned around and raced towards Stryker Manor. Kathy had already arrived and when she did, she was punched unconcious and put into the trunk of a sports car. Stryker quickly raced to the Ace Chemicals plant. Just as they left, Batman raced in. He saw the car pulling out and he started to follow it. When Stryker arrived, he put Kathy in a chair and tied her up in a gas chamber. Just then, Batman fell through the roof and was ready to fight. Stryker quickly grabbed Kathey out of the chamber and put a gun to her head. "I'LL DO IT! I WILL DO IT! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL DO I!!" Stryker yelled. Slowly and stealthly, Batman pulled out a baterang from his utility belt and threw it straight at Stryker, it hit his straight in the forehead and he fell backwards into the vat of chemicals as Kathy fell forwards just as Batman caught her. "You-You saved me! Is he dead?" She asked. "Unfortionately, yes. A fitting end for his kind." Batman replied. Batman heard the cops pull up. "I have to go." He said. "WAIT!" Kathy yelled. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked. "Maybe not face to face. But you will. I plan on staying." Batman said. The police burst in, but when Kathy looked back at Batman, he was gone. Later that night, a light shining from the GCPD station was in the sky. It was a Bat symbol. Almost like a signal, calling for Batman's help. The city now realized Batman was trying to help, and now wanted to help him. Anytime there was trouble in the city, the police would shine the Bat-Signal into the sky to alert Batman that he is needed. Since then Batman has become more than anyone could have ever imagined. He goes out on patrol nightly now, Alfred stays in the Batcave and talks to Bruce though ear-communicators. Bruce now has a Bat-Boat and Batwing (a plane) that he uses on special missions. Batman has also gained a Rouges-Gallery full of villains and criminals. His most famous Rouges are Catwoman (Selina kyle, a cat-burglar who when Batman attempted to stop her, she actually got away), The Penguin (A short, stout man with a pointed nose, a monocle, a top hat a tuxedo, has an armed umbrella and is also an arms dealer). There are many more. Who knows, maybe in 10 or 20 years from know, Bruce could be married, with children. But even if he was, he would continue his legacy as Batman. Gotham needs Batman. And Batman needs Gotham. Not The End, The Beginning. Characters *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Alfred Pennyworth *Lucius Fox *Commissioner Jim Gordon *Dr. Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Joe Chill *Tommy Elliott *Rachel Dawes *Gerald Loeb *Dr. Leslie Tompkins *Roman Falcone *Robert Caldwell *Elliott Caldwell *Martin Kane *Kathy Kane *Alfred Stryker Locations *Gotham City *Wayne Mansion *Wayne Tower *Gotham City Police Station *Crime Alley *The Batcave *A.C.E. Chemicals Trivia *This is technically the first story in THETHOMAS4's Series, which is in continuity with all other stories THETHOMAS4 writes on this wikia. Gallery SmilingHurtsPromo02.JPG|Joker Promo SmilingHurtsPromo01.JPG|Batman Promo